Videos
by Your Undying Fan
Summary: In Harry's life there have been many losses.  Those losses can effect him even years later, but as long as he remembers the words they left, and the memories, he can find a way to get through.  HPLL


**Disclaimer**

_I have HUGE news. I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related. Told you it was big._

**Videos**

"Show us! Show us!" Harry smiled sadly as a little boy of almost three jumped around him, exclaiming his want at a pitch high enough to cause Harry to cringe.

"I don't know, Remus." Harry ruffled the young boys hair with one hand, using the other to dig through old muggle videotapes. He pulled out one of the most beat up in the cupboard, wiping dust off the peeling label: Memories.

"But I want to see it!" Remus looked up at Harry with his puppy-dog eyes, pulling on the older man's sleeve. Harry chanced a glance at the sixteen-year-old girl sitting on the couch laughing hysterically at the look on his face.

"I just. . .maybe later." Resistance was futile. Remus started wailing at the top of his lungs, loud enough that Harry worried that the 'neighbors' three blocks away would call the police for child abuse. "FINE! Fine, just this once, but you have to promise to never, ever, do that again."

"Thank-You." Remus skipped over to the couch, plopping next to the highly amused teenager, shining white baby teeth flashing in all directions.

"Why do I even watch you, you little brat." Harry muttered under his breath as he crouched down to inspect an old Television Set. He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the teen's laughter as he slid the old tape into the VHS Player. Grabbing the remote, he slowly walked over and sat in between the two children on the couch. He heaved a sigh, drawing a pitying look from the girl. This was going to be one hell of a ride.

Remus squealed as the screen flickered to life. He looked expectantly up at Harry, elbowing him lightly with a smile on his face. For his part, Harry sat staring at the remote for what seemed like an eternity, debating whether he was strong enough to push 'play' or not. In the end, he gave into Remus' sharp elbow, pushing the button with great reluctance. The scene that began had Harry in tears within moments:

-;-'

"Smile, you're on Candid Camera." A loud slap was heard before a very put out Harry appeared in front of the screen. Next to him sat a young woman, probably nineteen, with long dirty blonde hair and protuberant silver blue eyes. She was smiling, obviously the cause of the slapping noise.

"What is it?" She asked, looking intently into the camera. Her voice was dreamy and soft, almost inaudible.

"It's a camera. Muggles use them to record videos. We can play it on the TV back at home." Harry explained, nodding his head vigorously.

"Oh." The woman said, looking just as confused as before. "What's a TV?"

"Er. . .nothing." Harry laughed, giving the woman an amused look. "I figured you would know, Luna."

"Well. . .I don't." She shrugged her shoulders and took to picking at some threads hanging off of Harry's shirt. "We should go shopping. You need a new shirt."

"What's wrong with this one?" The navy blue button up was his favorite shirt, and Harry would go to any lengths to defend it.

"It's falling apart." Luna stated calmly, pulling another thread, this particular one making the arm ten times tighter. Harry yelped and tried to loosen the sleeve as Luna laughed hysterically.

"I can't replace this shirt. It's. . .well it's irreplaceable!"

"Not anymore." Luna smiled, and Harry fumed.

"Yes anymore." Came Harry's sarcastic remark. Luna pulled another string, which kept going, and an impish grin spread across her face as she pulled faster. It took Harry a minute to realize that his sleeve was unraveling. "Hey! Stop. C'mon Luna, I love this shirt."

"Now you have only one sleeve as well as strings hanging off everywhere. We're getting you a new shirt." Luna giggled in triumph as Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat. Luna grabbed his hand and smiled up at him. The forgiveness was evident in the young boy's eyes as he smiled back, joining Luna in laughter.

"Well this is embarrassing." He reached for the camera. The screen bobbed up and down. Sounds melded together; with the occasional 'Where the hell's the off button?' before everything went black.

-;-'

Harry pushed the stop button. The room was completely silent. Harry wiped away his tears, getting up to remove the tape from the player. He pulled it out, looking at the title for a few moments longer before putting it back in its spot.

"It's time for bed, Remus." The young boy with jet-black hair and misty blue eyes looked up at his father. He didn't object to his bedtime, he just nodded; giving his dad a well needed hug. He couldn't possibly understand what was going on, but his dad was sad, and he needed to fix it.

"Mommy was very pretty." Remus nodded up at Harry, who was smiling sadly down at him.

"Yes, yes she was." He bent down and kissed the young boy on the forehead. "Now go get daddy some of your pajamas so we can get you ready for bed." The little boy tottered off down the hallway, leaving Harry alone with the teen on the couch.

"Tessy? You alright?" Whimpering was his only response. He walked over to the young girl, wrapping her up in a hug. She buried her head in his chest and cried freely.

"Why did Mom have to die?" Harry couldn't answer. He just held his daughter tighter, trying to be strong, if only for her. "She was supposed to stay here. She was supposed to be with us!"

"Don't be angry, Tessy." Harry pulled back and looked into his daughter's eyes. "Your mother was a smart woman, she knew what she was doing."

"If she knew what she was doing than she wouldn't be dead!" Tessy pulled herself out of Harry's embrace, storming off down the hall to her bedroom. Her door slammed, causing Harry to flinch slightly.

"Why _did_ you leave?" Harry called out to the empty room, allowing his own tears to fall. But if Luna had taught Harry anything, it was that everything happened for a reason. Everything would turn out right in the end. 'As long as you have confidence that they will.'

Picking up an old picture, Harry smiled his first truly happy smile for what seemed like ages. "Thank You, Luna, for what you _did_ give me." He set the picture down, walking down the hallway to put his son to bed.

In the picture were Harry and Luna. Luna held a small child with a mop of dirty blonde hair. The child was Tessy, of course, an exact replica of her mother in every way imaginable.

**End**

**A/N- **_That was different, for me. I really don't like it, but I'm just so happy to be writing anything, I had to get it out. I was inspired while riding my bike. . .as you can imagine, it was a joyful ride XD_

_So, I know it's corny, and probably confusing, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Please review. I love constructive criticism. I would like to know where I can improve._


End file.
